The Nobody and the Somebody
by MachuPichuPikachu
Summary: Collection of silly Soroku one-shots.
1. 1 Big Brother

(Hello, this is the first time I'm writing a KH fanfic so I'm looking forward to your comments on it. It's mostly going to be a bunch of Soroku one-shots. The timeline is after KH3, Enjoy)

1\. Big Brother

It was supposed to be just a lunch meet up with Sora, Kairi, Riku and Axel. So why did it turn into a whole big mess when Axel had to say the most embarrassing to Sora.

"Hey Sora, did you know that Roxas is younger than you?" Axel says.

"Huh?" Sora questions.

"Oh yeah, Axel was telling me about this yesterday. It's quite interesting," Kairi chimes in.

"Yeah, so in his physical form, Roxas is 16. But technically he was born when you were 13 so he's actually only 3 years old. Got it memorized?"

Riku bursts out laughing, "Wait, so Roxas is only 3, how embarrassing, 'Little Roxas.' What do you think Sora...Sora?" All Riku sees is a blurred image dashing off to find his nobody.

Up on the tower ledge is a blonde keyblader, who was enjoying his sea salt ice cream and the solitude. Roxas loved his friends with all his heart but lately since their group went from comfortable three to overcrowded ten, he started loving just being alone.

Told bad that was not gonna last long with a certain brunette shouting to him and plopping down on the ledge.

"Hey Roxas,"

"Hey Sora, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, little brother~" Roxas notices the huge grin on his friend's face.

"W-w-what?" he stutters.

"Yep, turns out your only 3 years old. So, you're my little Roxy-woxy," Sora says rubbing the blondes already messy hair.

"Stop it Sora!" Roxas swats Sora's hand away.

The brunette laughs at the cuteness and cuddles Roxas, knocking the ice cream out of his hands and falling to the ground, probably landing on some poor bystander.

"Call me Big brother Sora~"

"What?! No!"

"Aww, why not~?" Sora whines. "Plenty of other siblings do it."

"Yeah when they were younger," Roxas retorts.

"Please Roxas, just say 'I love you, big brother' really cutesy," Sora begs with big puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please."

"NO!"

The brunette sighs and stands up. "Ok, I'll stop."

"Thank you," Roxas huffs.

"But know this Roxas," he points a finger at the blonde, "I WILL get you to say it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But mark my words, I will get you to say it."

Roxas sighed internally, _'__This is gonna be one annoying week."_

For the next few days Sora made it his ultimate goal for Roxas to call him big brother. The brunette tagged along with his other all over Twilight Town and parts of other worlds, dropping hints every chance he could toward Roxas. If he couldn't get it out of Roxas easily he was going to wear down the blonde boy.

They had agreed to meet at Le Bistro Cafe with the rest of the group. Roxas had texted Sora that he was running a little late and that he'd be there later, which turned into an hour.

"Ahhh! Where's Roxas? He was supposed to meet with us already," the brunette just angrily taps his foot.

"Maybe he forgot where we were meeting. He's sometimes a bit of a scatter brain, if you know what I mean," Axel responds.

"No, we confirmed this morning, along with the time," Sora replies looking at his phone.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Kairi says patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, for all we know, he's still asleep and rushing out the door. I mean, you were like that so much your mom insisted I came over to get you up cuz you'd sleep through your alarm," says Riku.

"No, this isn't right." Sora spots Hayner, Pence, and Olette making their way to the train station.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" He shouts to the trio.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing here?" asks Hayner.

"What do you mean? We were all supposed to meet here at the Cafe."

The three just look at each other questionably.

"That's not what Roxas said," says Pence.

"What? What did he say?" Sora asks frantically.

"He said that he was sick so the meet up was canceled," Olette says.

_'__Roxas is sick.' _He thought.

"Hey Sora, you ok?" Hayner waves a hand.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." He says dashing toward the hill top.

"Sora!"

"Where are you going?"

The Keyblade wielder, completely out of breath, makes his way to Roxas old bedroom in one of the buildings close to town. The room was scarce of his other.

'_Where could he be?'_

He noticed something shiny in the corner of his eye. It was a sparkling sea shell with a picture next to it of the group at the beach.

He chuckles, _'__He really is my other.'_

The weather couldn't be any more perfect. The sun was shining, and the water was as blue as his marble from the Struggle trophy. The sand was the perfect temperature, not too hot, just right. Roxas took a big sigh and just stared out into the ocean.

"I wish I could stay here forever," he says calmly.

Everything was so peaceful.

"Roxas!"

Well, it was.

Roxas could see a tanned figured decked in red and black running toward him. Before he could react, the brunette dive bombed him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would've done if my little brother was gone," Sora says hugging the blonde tighter.

"Get off of me Sora!" Roxas says in a fury, shoving the brunette off of him and onto the sand.

"What the heck Roxas!"

"Haven't you had enough with this charade?" Roxas yells at him.

"What are talking about?"

"I am NOT your brother! We're barely related to each other and even if we were, I'd rather be all alone then be with you! I hate you Sora and I'd wish you would just disappear!" Roxas starts to settle down only to see the brunette starting to tear up.

"I didn't know you felt that way Roxas. I'm sorry. I just got so excited about having a brother that I let it get the better of me. I love you so much, but I understand if you don't want anything to do with me," Sora says through tears.

"Sora," Roxas says while backing closer to the sea.

Sora sees a large wave coming in fast.

"Look out!"

Roxas turns around only to be engulfed in the water dragging him down.

"ROXAS!"

Before he passes out, Roxas sees a blurry image diving under.

Back on the surface Roxas slowly starts awakening to the sound of his other.

"Roxas! Can you hear me? Please wake up!"

"Sora, what happened," Roxas says relaxing in the brunette's arms.

"You were pulled under by a big wave. I dove in to save you."

"You saved me? After everything I said?" Roxas asks hoarsely.

Sora flashes him his famous grins. "Oh course, I couldn't live without my little Roxy-woxy."

Roxas laughs a bit at the nickname. He stares up at Sora, admiring the sunshine outlining him.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"You're…the best big brother…I've ever had," Roxas falls back into a sleep, curling into the now blushing brunette. Sora leans down to plant a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Thank you, my little brother."

~Later on, that day~

"Come on Roxas. Just say it please," the perky brunette was having too much fun recording Roxas on his phone.

"Sora this is embarrassing," Roxas whines trying hard to hide his blushing face.

"Just say it once and I promise I'll leave it alone."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Roxas groans and mumbles.

"I love you, big brother."

And at that moment, Roxas was able to do something that no one has successfully ever done. He killed Sora.

"Sora?"

"Sora!"

"Wake up you idiot!"

"What happened?" Riku asks.

"I don't know, he just passed out."

"Sora. Sora, it's Kairi, speak to me," she says shaking him.

"So cute ..."

"What?" she says panicking.

"He ...said ... he loves ... his big brother~"

Axel, Riku and Kairi all turn to look at the blushing blonde.

"Aww~ Roxy-woxy loves his big brother~" they say in a sing song.

"SHUT UP!"

(Well, there you have it, my first one-shot. There will be plenty more, just gotta write them down, XD. If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment down below, Enjoy~)


	2. 2 Dance Lesson

Dance Lesson

"Come on Roxas, it's about to start," Sora says dragging Roxas along through the market.

"Sora! Stop tugging on me! And what's going on? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise~"

They end up in a courtyard with townsfolk, music and dancing.

"Sora! You made it!" Rapunzel shouts as she runs up to Sora hugging him.

"We're so glad you came."

"Yep, wouldn't be the same without my sidekick," says Eugene right behind the princess.

Roxas gives a questionable look to Sora who just smiles uncomfortably.

"Sora, who's your guest?" Rapunzel says gesturing toward the blonde.

"Oh yeah, Rapunzel, Eugene, this is Roxas. He's a friend of mine."

"So nice to meet you Roxas," Rapunzel smiles and shakes his hand. Grabbing his hand next tightly, Eugene says, "Nice to meet you Roxas. You know, I'm always in the market for new sidekicks, if you're interested." He flashes a cheeky grin with which Roxas rolls his eyes internally.

"Well anyway, refreshments are over there and the band is hot tonight, Atilla and the gang are on fire," the tall brunette.

"But above all, enjoy yourself. Sora, mind joining me on the dance floor?" Rapunzel asks the excited brunette who nodded with delight. The two head out with the other guests while the two brooding boys who went their own separate ways.

Slowly Roxas made his way to the end of one of the docks, staring at the steady water and ships passing by. He could hear hard footsteps right behind him coming closer until the figure sits next to him.

"Hey, what happened to you? One minute I see you with Eugene and the next you were gone. What's up?"

Roxas sighs, "It's nothing."

Sora puts a hand on the curled up blonde.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Roxas looks up into the brunette's deep blue eyes and spills the beans.

"I...don't know...how to dance..."

The shocked look from his other through the blonde for a bit. Sora leaps from his spot and offers a hand to Roxas.

"Nonsense, I'll teach you how to dance."

The nobody just stares at the extended hand before taking it in his own and leaning into Sora's embrace.

"Follow my lead."

Through awkward bumps and timings, followed with a couple of stepped toes, Roxas and Sora were in perfect sync. The boys were having the most fun just being together.

"Wow, this was so much fun. Thank you Sora."

Roxas collects his other in a big hug, nuzzling his face in his friend's neck, trying to hide the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm so glad Roxas, you look so happy."

Before anything else could possibly happen someone in the distance cleared his throat.

"Oh hey guys, there you went off to. Sora, Rapunzel needs your help handing out lanterns to the townsfolk. You'd better hurry," Eugene gestures behind him.

"Ok."

Just as Sora was out of ear shot, the ex-thief looks toward the blonde still at the end of the dock.

"So, you don't know how to dance, hm?" he smirks questionably.

"Yeah, good thing Sora's a great teacher," Roxas runs a hand through his hair.

"Liar."

"What?"

"You heard me. You know very well how to dance. You just wanted to dance with a certain someone," he nods behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas looks away from Eugene, trying hard to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"Hey, you're talking to an old charmer. I've said and done most things just to get a girl to talk to me. I get it, but you know Roxas, you're not a bad thief."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, by the look of things, you've might have successfully stolen that poor boys heart. Was it worth it?"

The nobody looks up just in time to see the glow from the lanterns rising into sky.

"Absolutely."

(Well there you have it. Stop # 2 on the Soroku train, choo choo! If you enjoyed this please feel free to leave a comment, Enjoy!~)


End file.
